My Little Kitty
by iSweetThorn
Summary: Kenny encuentra una caja con seis pequeños mininos, los cuales reparte con sus amigos y gracias a Jeff, el hermano adoptado de Damien, estos dejaran su forma animal para ser personas. ¿Que haran los chicos cuando vean a sus mascotas ahora como unos lindos y tiernos niños? Entren y lean :D (Futuros Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

MY LITTLE KITTY

Ya era tarde y no faltaba mucho para que la noche llegara a South Park. Por las calles cubiertas de la espesa nieve, un chico rubio de parka anaranjada caminaba con dirección a su hogar, después de haber cumplido con su propósito del día. ¿Cuál era? Seducir a una chica cualquiera y terminar siendo madreado por el novio de esta. Pero había que admitir que la rutina ya comenzaba a aburrirle, necesitaba encontrar algo con que pasar el rato.

Llego a su casa tranquilo, observando todas las cosas tiradas en el patio. Ya era normal verlas ahí, y todos en su familia (menos su hermana) cooperaban para mantener el jardín sucio y en malas condiciones. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, así que siguió con su caminar y se detuvo en la entrada, frente a la puerta. Metió la mano en una de las bolsillos de su pantalón y saco sus llaves, las introdujo en el cerrojo y estuvo a punto de abrir, hasta que un sonido o más bien un maullido lo detuvo.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Soy yo, el sexo me afecto o es que acabo de escuchar a aun gato?- Se dio la vuelta y busco con la mirada para ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

Y ahí estaba, una caja de cartón, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande. A pesar de toda la basura, Kenny podía jurar que esa caja nunca había estado ahí. Curioso se acercó y asomo la cabeza adentro, para encontrarse ni con uno, ni dos, sino con seis pequeños gatitos. El más pequeño era de color blanco, quien dormía profundamente. A este le seguía otro pequeño de pelaje amarillo y con las patas y cola blancas, quien acariciaba al más pequeño para que durmiera. El siguiente era igual amarillo, pero con las patas y cola negras además de un pequeña mancha en el lomo, quien temblaba nervioso, Kenny no sabía si por el frio o miedo. Otro tenía el pelaje de un bello color rojizo, viendo serio a los tres más pequeños. El más llenito de todos era de color castaño, estaba acostado boca arriba jugando con los pequeños copos de nieve que caían hacia él. Y el último de todos, el más grande, era de un color dorado brillante, este estaba firme en señal de proteger a sus demás hermanos.

-Awww, que adorables.- Soltó solo de ver a esas peludas bolas de pelo. -¿Quién en su sano juicio se deshace ría de estas pequeñas bolas de pelo?- Se preguntó así mismo, al momento de meter un dedo y comenzar a jugar con los mininos. Y a medida de que estos se movían, dejaron ver lo que parecía ser una nota.

Con delicadeza, Kenny aparto a los felinos, tomo la hoja con una mano y comenzó a leer:

"_Te agradecemos por habernos encontrado,  
como puedes ver, somos huérfanos y no tenemos a donde ir.  
Nuestra madre nos abandonó al nacer  
y nuestra dueña ya no podía seguir cuidando de nosotros.  
De todo corazón, te agradeceríamos el que nos dieras o encontraras un hogar  
en el que nos cuidaran, amaran y nos dieran el cariño que merecemos.  
Gracias.  
PD: Nuestros nombres están en nuestros collares."_

Kenny no aguanto y se puso a llorar en esos momentos, era cierto que a veces podría ser un poco dramático o más. Seco sus lágrimas rápidamente y tomo la caja con ambas manos y, con voz suave y una gran sonrisa, hablo:

-No se preocupen, pequeños. El tío Kenny les encontrara un hogar en el que puedan vivir.- Y como si hubiera una gran barata de películas porno, salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la calle con dirección a quien sabe dónde.

…

Un pelinegro de pompón rojo, caminaba algo apresurado hacia el lago Stark. Minutos atrás había recibido una llamada "urgente" por parte de uno de sus amigos, diciéndole que se vieran allí después del mensaje. Por el tono en el que le había hablado lo dejo en la duda de ir o no ir. Y después de pensarlo un poco, decidió por ir y ver el motivo por el cual Kenny tenía tanta urgencia por verlo a él y a los demás chicos.

Camino un poco más, apartando algunas ramas y arbustos del camino y al fin llego. En el lugar se encontraban otros cinco chicos más sentados en el pasto frente al lago, y que al parecer también esperaban la llegada del rubio.

-Hola, chicos.- Saludo acercándose a los demás.

-Hey, Stan.- Saludaron los demás al unísono.

-Tú también recibiste la llamada de McCormick, ¿verdad?- pregunto un pelinegro de chullo azul.

-Sí, me dijo que era de suma importancia y que tenía que venir aquí lo antes posible.- Explico mientras tomaba asiento al lado de sus amigos.

-¡Ja! Importante mis bolas.- Hablo cierto castaño cruzándose de brazos. –Más le vale a ese pobretón que en verdad sea importante, estaba muy ocupado en casa y no tengo tiempo de estar aquí con ustedes maricas.

-¿Y se puede saber que estabas haciendo como para estar "tan" ocupado, gordo?- Pregunto un ojirrojo.

-No es de tu incumbencia, fenómeno.

-"Fenómeno" tu abuela.-

-¡No metas a mi abuela en esto, idiota!- Grito al mismo tiempo que se paraba del suelo.

-¡Yo me meto con quien yo quiera, culón!- Lo imito el anticristo.

-¡CÁLLENSE!- Grito un francés. –Nadie quería venir, todos estábamos ocupados, pero no nos quedó de otra. Así que dejen de quejarse de una puta vez.

-Bien.- Respondieron al unísono ambos haciendo pucheros sentándose de nuevo en el pasto.

-Bien.- Repitió el francés.

-Dios, Kenny está tardando demasiado.- Hablo un afroamericano.

-Bueno eso es normal en él, ¿no?- Hablo Damien. -Siempre que nos citamos en algún sitio llega tarde y nos sale con una estúpida y ridícula excusa.

-Oh, vamos chicos. Seguramente esta vez será diferente.- Trato de animar Stan.

-Sí, claro, como si todo lo que hiciera Kenny no term…-

De pronto se escucharon algunos pasos a unos metros de donde estaban, los chicos voltearon a todas partes para ver de dónde provenía, hasta que un grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Agh! ¡Kevin, me pisaste!- Grito una voz conocida para todos.

-¡Perdón! ¡Pero no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras quedado ahí parado como tarado!

-¡Oye a mí no me…! Espera. ¿Y Clyde?

-¿Quién?

-El gato, idiota. Seguro en el momento que me pisaste salto de la caja.

-¡Ah, ósea que ahora yo tengo la culpa ¿no?!

-En cierto modo, SI.

Mientras las voces conocidas seguían peleando, uno de los arbustos cercanos comenzó a moverse, llamando la atención de los chicos. De este, salió aquel pequeño y algo robusto gatito castaño, quien corría y saltaba de un lado para el otro, mientras observaba a todos los chicos. Hasta que fijo en la mirada en cierto pelinegro de chullo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en ocasiones tropezando con sus propias patas, y se acurruco aun lado de este.

-¿Qué mierda?- susurro este mirando extrañado al pequeño felino.

-Aww, un gatito.- exclamo cierto asiático con una sonrisa, se acercó los más sigiloso posible, cargo al felino con ambas manos y lo acurruco en su hombro, este soltó un pequeño maullido y lamio la mejilla del pelinegro. –Aww, es tan lindo.-

-¿De dónde creen que haya salido?- pregunto el afroamericano, en eso, cierto par de hermanos salieron de entre los arbustos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué alegría verlos! Por lo visto ya conocieron a Clyde ¿no?-

-Aja. Kenny, ¿se puede saber para qué coño querías que viniéramos a aquí?-

-Bueno… hace un momento encontré una caja con gatitos y…-

-¡Espera! ¿Nos llamaste por un unos malditos gatos que no sirven para nada?-

-¿Por qué te molestas? Tú tienes una gata-

-¡Shh! Eso no importa, tenía mejores cosas que hacer antes de venir.- se levanta del suelo y sacude un poco de tierra que estaba pegada a su ropa. –Al carajo, me voy a casa.- dicho esto se fue del lugar dejando a los otros ahí en el lugar.

-Ehh… bueno, olvidemos eso, ¿quieren ver a los demás gatitos?- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-Ya que.- dijeron todos resignados.

Ambos hermanos, Kenny y Kevin, se acercaron hasta los demás chicos y se sentaron junto a esto. El rubio acerco la pequeña caja y la coloco en medio del círculo que habían formado. Uno por uno fue sacando a las pequeñas bolas de pelo, quienes ya estando afuera miraban a los chicos curiosos.

-¿Dónde los encontraste McCormick?-

-Afuera de mi casa, ¿apoco no son adorables?- sonrió este cargando al más pequeño de todos.

-¡Demasiado!-dijo alegre Stoley jugando con el felino que hace unos momentos había cogido.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que lo adoptemos o qué?-

-¡Exacto! ¿Cuál quieren?

Todos lo miran incrédulos, ¿acaso cree que ellos tenían tiempo para cuidar de unos gatos? Era obvia que tenían mejores cosas que hacer, una mascota solo sería una pérdida de ti… El primero en tomar a uno de los pequeños es Tucker, escogiendo de entre todos al felino de manchas negras. Lo acerca a su rostro haciendo que ambos se mirasen fijamente, provocando que el pequeño empezara a temblar.

-Quiero a este.- dijo simple.

-¿Seguro? Hay más de donde quieras…-

-Quiero. A. Este.-

-B-bien. ¿Cómo le pondrás?-

-Uhm… Tweek.-

-¿Y porque…?-

-Porque si.- Tucker se levantó, le hizo su famosa seña a todos y se fue del lugar con el pequeño Tweek recostado en su hombro.

-Ok, uno menos. ¿Alguien más?- Kenny mira de un momento a Kevin, este aún se encontraba jugando con esa bola de pelos café. –Stoley, veo que te agrada mucho Clyde.

-¡Oh! ¿Se llama Clyde?-

-¿Por qué se llama Clyde?

-Porque tiene cara de Clyde.-

-Bueno, pues si, lo quiero.-

-¡Hey!- exclama el afroamericano. –Yo lo quiero.- exige quitándole al felino.

-Pero yo lo tome primero.- dice arrebatándoselo.

-¡Bien! Nos turnaremos para cuidarlo ¿te parece?-

-Bien, hoy lo cuido yo.- se levanta y sale corriendo del lugar, siendo seguido por el afroamericano.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, los demás chicos prefirieron escoger entre los demás felinos que aún quedaban. Damien estaba a punto de tomar al pequeño de pelaje rojizo, pero este fue rápidamente tomado por Stan, quien se despidió de sus amigos y se fue del lugar. Resignado, el anticristo opto por coger al de pelaje dorado, siendo nuevamente vencido ahora por Ze Mole. Gruño fastidioso, no podía tomar al más pequeño ya que estaba haciendo zarandeado por los hermanos McCormick, el pobre estaba sollozando. Ya molesto, mira al centro en donde hace unos momentos estaba el círculo, viendo al pequeño de manchas blancas, el cual lo veía con una tierna sonrisa, sin pensarlo se acercó a la mano del pelinegro y la lamio. Este bufo, tendría que conformarse con ese.

-Bien, te llevare conmigo.- lo cargo en brazos, y con un ademan desapareció del lugar.

Y así, fue como esos seis pequeñines terminaron un "buenas" manos, con alguien que al fin los cuide. Pero, quien diría, que un pequeño ser vivo, podría cambiar la vida de todos esos chicos.

* * *

**Las drogas son malas lo se, por eso nunca, nunca, JAMAS! hay que quesearse :3**

**No olviden su estupido y sensual Review ;3**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

MY LITTLE KITTY

Cap. 2: Primer dia - Dip

Llego rápidamente al infierno y con el felino se encontraba en sus manos quien se acurrucaba levemente en sus brazos. Damien suspiro con algo de fastidio al sentir al pequeño felino removerse en sus brazos, cuando al fin llego al hogar de su padre, entro sigiloso para no llamar la atención de nadie.

-Bien, creo que no están.- susurro malicioso empezando a subir las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

Llego a su habitación, suspiro con alivio al no haberse encontrado a nadie en el camino. Dejo al felino en una de sus manos y con la otra tomo la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de que la girara la puerta se abrió mostrando al mismísimo Satán y a un chico de cabellos blancos.

-Hola Damy.- saludaron ambos.

-Jódanse.- respondió indiferente mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Oh vamos, un "hola" estaba bien por lo menos.- menciono siguiendo al azabache. -¿Qué tienes en las manos?

-Nada que te importe.

-Oh Damy, no seas grosero. Anda, enséñanos que tienes ahí.- respondió divertido su padre, Damien bufo exasperado y se dio la vuelta.

-Un jodido gato, ¿está bien?- respondió algo avergonzado.

-Aww, no sabía que te gustaban los gatitos Damy.- sonrió burlón el peli plateado mientras veía como el felino lamia la mano del anticristo.

-Argh. No me gustan, solo… se lo cuido a un amigo.- hablo mientras insultaba mentalmente al rubio de parka anaranjada.

-Oww, pues un muy lindo gesto de tu parte Damy.

-¡Carajo! ¡Que no me digan "Damy" par de idiotas! ¡Ahora salgan de una vez de mi habitación!- gruño, haciendo que sus ojos se hiciesen más rojos de lo normal.

-Ok, ok, nos vamos.- ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Damien bufo molesto y miro por un momento al felino, quien se entretenía mordiendo tiernamente la camisa oscura del dominio. El de ojos rojos miro sin expresión alguna al animalito y lo acero a su cara, quedando que sus narices casi se tocaran.

Así que… eres un gato ¿no?- pregunto cómo si este fuera a responder, el felino ladeo la cabeza curioso y soltó un tierno estornudo.

-Sueño ¿eh? Bien, ¿Qué te parece si duermes aquí?- el anticristo lo bajo a unas almohadas que el mismo había puesto.

El pequeño se acomodó y sentó en las cómodas almohadas, levanto la mirada viento al anticristo fijamente.

-Meow.- soltó un tierno maullido sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que duerma contigo o qué?- pregunto de nuevo como si este le fuera a contestar.

Al parecer el pequeño entiendo perfectamente lo que le decía, porque al instante di un saltito en su lugar y sonrió más

-¡Meow!

-¡Oh no! No dormiré contigo, gato.- le pico la pancita al felino suavemente con un dedo.

Este atrapo rápidamente atrapo el dedo con sus patitas delanteras mientras se paraba con las traseras. Gracias a eso cayo hacia atrás y jugo con el dedo su ahora dueño.

-Gato tonto.- susurro viendo como el pequeño felino jugaba con su dedo.

El pequeño siguió jugando un rato más, pero en poco tiempo volvió a bostezar y lentamente fue quedando dormido, sin soltar el dedo de Damien.

-Uff. Bien, buenas noches pequeño.- con cuidado aparto su dedo y acaricio la pancita del pequeño.

Este se acomodó más en las almohadas y se quedó dormido. Damien lo miro fijamente, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin darse cuenta. Cambio su ropa por su pijama y se acostó aun lado del felino para poder dormir.

_…_

Las llamas del infierno cesaron, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo "día" en aquel tétrico lugar. La alarma del despertador sonó, con pesadez movió la mano tratando de encontrar el botón para callar ese molesto sonido, afortunadamente lo encontró, podría descansar por más tiempo. Se acomodó boca arriba, cerró los ojos e intento dormir de nuevo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y el azabache se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, en eso, siente como algo pequeño caminaba por su pecho, enterrando una que otra vez las pequeñas garras en su pecho. Gruñendo, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el pequeño gatito que se encontraba parado sobre su pecho, mirándolo fijamente mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiado.

-Meow.- maulló contento y acerco al rostro de Damien y se paró arriba de su mejilla.

El anticristo bufo molesto, malicioso movió el rostro causando que el pequeño callera a la cama. Damien se levantó y se acercó a un gran ropero de madera pintado de negro y de este saco una toalla del mismo color.

-Tomare un baño. Y más te vale que te quedes aquí adentro ¿entendido?- ordeno y el felino solo soltó un tierno estornudo.

-Agh. No sé ni porque me molesto.- susurra saliendo del cuarto.

15 min después…

Damien entro de nuevo a su habitación, llevaba la toalla enrollada en su cintura y otra más alrededor de su cuello.

-Oye gato, es hora de…- callo al ver que no habían rastros del felino.

-Joder.- gruño, con un tronar de dedos su ropa apareció puesta sobre su cuerpo y con el ceño fruncido fue en busca del minino.

…

-Aww eres tan lindo.- hablo tierno el peli plateado mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño felino quien soltaba maullidos de alegría por las caricias que recibía de este.

-Dios Pip, eres hermoso.- lo levanto del suelo y lo llevo a una camita que el mismo había hecho, lo dejo ahí y le acerco un plato con leche del cual el pequeño empezó a lamer.

-No entiendo cómo puedes soportar a alguien como Damien.- menciono viéndolo fijamente.

-¡JEFF!- se oyó un aterrador grito que hizo que tanto el peli plateado y el pequeño saltaran del susto.

-Uhm, al parecer Damien ya se dio cuenta que yo te tengo.- susurro para sí mismo, tomo una caja que estaba tirada por ahí y la puso arriba del pequeño felino tapándolo por completo.

-¡Nya!- chillo de miedo.

-Pipers, ya sé que no te gusta estar ahí a dentro pero es mientras que Damien entra a gritarme.

-¡Jeff!- grito de nuevo el anticristo golpeando la puerta de la habitación del peli plateado.

-¡Ya voy!- se levantó rápidamente del suelo y fue a abrirle al anticristo. -¿Qué pasa hermanito?

-Uno: no me digas hermanito. Dos: ¿en dónde mierda esta mi jodido gato?- interrogo viendo fríamente.

-Espera, ¿TU gato? ¿Qué no se lo estabas cuidado a un amigo?- contesto con otra pregunta sonriéndole burlonamente.

-Eso a ti no te importa, ¿en dónde está el gato?

-¿Y que yo tengo la culpa de que seas un mal dueño?

-No te lo volveré a repetir. ¿En dónde está…?

-¡Meow!- un fino maullido callo sus palabras.

Damien frunció el ceño, se acercó a aquella caja y la levanto. El minino al ver al azabache lanzo otro maullido y se apegó a sus piernas.

-¿No que no estaba aquí?- pregunto incrédulo cargando al felino.

-Bueno, tal vez el mismo entro por su cuenta, ¿verdad Pip?- pregunto acariciando el mentón del pequeño animal.

-¿Pip?

-Así es como le puse.

-Es MI gato y yo le pondré como yo quiera.- se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir miro por última vez al peli plateado. –Y más te vale que no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación.- y diciendo esto desapareció de la vista del otro, quien solo soltó una sínica sonrisa.

…

Damien apareció enseguida en su habitación, la cual ahora estaba cerrada con llave para ningún otro idiota entre. Aventó con cuidado al gatito en su cama y se sentó en esta.

-Apenas llevamos un día juntos y ya me cambias.- hablo bromeando, el felino lo miro asustado y corrió hacia el para acurrucarse en su regazo.

-Bien, no me enojare contigo… Pip. No es mal nombre, creo que así te diré de ahora en adelante.- acaricio el suave pelaje del pequeño y este se acurruco mas junto a el.

* * *

**Nanana nanana Lemmon! \(*-*)/ Okno...**

**Hey! Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta cosa horrorosa que se me ocurrio aquel dia soleado que no tenia nada que hacer y vi un comercial de comida para gatos x3 Pregunta: ¿enserio les gusto este fic? o_O porque yo siento que no es muy bueno que digamos... en fin, me fascina que les haya gustado ^/^**

**Coyote Smith: Si lo se, soy genial ¬w¬ okno QnQ**

**Garu0212: Ya vez! Te dije que el sig. cap seria Dip!**

**Luis Carlos: ¿Zoofilia? ¬¬ no lo se, pero que importa xD yo se que la mayoria entra a leer solo por el lemmon ewe**

**ninagare: Sip! El gato con el que se quedo Kenny es Butters e.e**

**junni: pueees... puede que en algun momento haga un momento Kyman en el fic, tal vez, no te lo aseguro**

**Bertha Nayelly: lo se QnQ ya no hay muchos fics Dip, por eso me eh tomado la tarea de hacer mas! ;3**

**Tetra Zelda: Awww gracias x3 y bueno, aqui esta el sig. cap!**

**NOTA: por problemas tecnicos (no tengo internet en mi casa QnQ) estare subiendo los caps los fines de semana, ya que le robo internet a mi tia xD pero si el fin de semana no ven la continuacion, TRANQUILOS! hare lo imposible para poder subir los caps**

**No olviden su estupido y sensual review! :3**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

MY LITTLE KITTY

Cap. 3: Primer dia - Bunny

El regreso a casa era cansado, tres insoportables horas caminando era cosa de todos los días. La espera termino, al fin habían llegado a casa. Abrieron la puerta levemente, percatándose que no hubiera nadie adentro. Estando asegurados entraron, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-Bien, al fin llegamos.- hablo el de parka naranja tirándose en uno de los viejos sillones.

-Eres un flojo Kenny, ahora sé porque este pequeño me quiere más a mi.- hablo ahora el castaño acariciando el lomo del pequeño felino que yacía dormido en sus manos.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, él me quiere más a mí que a ti.

-¿Puedes probarlo?

-Claro que si.- se levantó rápidamente y le arrebato al minino de las manos, lo acoto del sillón y empezó a moverlo para que se despertara.

-Hey, pequeño. Despierta. El tío Kenny quiere saber si lo quieres más a él que al vago de su hermano.

-¡Hey!

-Shh. Despierta.- siguió moviéndolo más hasta que este poco a poco se despertó viendo con fastidio al rubio.

-Hola nene. Dinos ¿me quieres más a mi o a él?- pregunto mientras tomaba del brazo a Kevin y lo acercaba hacia él.

Cada uno acerco la palma de su mano, esperando a que el pequeño se posara en una de ellas. En cambio, este bostezo y volvió a dormir.

-Chicos, ya llegue.- saludo una voz al mismo tiempo en que la puerta de abría y de ella entraba una pequeña castaña

-Hola Karen.- saludaron ambos hermanos sin despegarle la vista al felino.

-Oigan, ¿Qué ha…? ¡Un gatito!- grito emocionada y tomo al felino con ambas mano acercándolo a su rostro. –Hola pequeño.

Este volvió a abrir los ojos con fastidio, pero al ver a la castaña su expresión cambio a una más alegre.

-¡Meow!- soltó feliz lamiendo la nariz de la chica.

-Aww es tan lindo. ¿Quieres un dulce?- bajo al animalito al suelo y ella se sentó frente a él, de su mochila saco una bolsa de plástico con golosinas y entre todas ellas saco un dulce de mantequilla y se lo dio al pequeño quien empezó a lamerlo con alegría.

-Miren chicos, le gusta.

-Quien diría que le gustaran los dulces de mantequilla.

-¿Dulces de mantequilla?- susurro el rubio pensando un poco. -¡Ya se!

-¿Ya sabes qué?- preguntaron los otros dos.

-Como llamaremos al gatito.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Butters!

-¿Por qué Butters?

-Le gustan los dulces de mantequilla y eso en inglés es butterscocht; Butters.

-Sigo sin entender.

-¡Awww! ¡Qué lindo!- chillo de nuevo la menor volviendo a cargar al felino. -¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre pequeño?- le pregunto dándole un beso esquimal mientras este solo maullaba de alegría.

-Ok, entonces se llamara Butters.

-Oigan, ¿y en donde dormi…?

-¡Conmigo!- gritaron los dos hermanos y en cuestión de segundos empezaron a pelear.

-Dios, son unos bobos. Tranquilo Butters, hoy dormirás conmigo.- le sonrió con ternura y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando a los otros dos que seguían peleando,

…

Acostó al felino en la cama y este dio un saltito esperando a la castaña. Esta soltó una risita y se acostó a su lado.

-Meow.- maulló este acostándose en la mullida cama.

-Como me gustaría saber lo que dices, pequeño.- Karen soltó un bostezo, se acomodó en la cama acercando al minino a ella para abrazarlo y lentamente fue quedándose dormida.

…

Sonrió entre sus sueños, esos sueños pervertidos que siempre tiene, de los cuales amaría por vivir todas esas fantasías en carne y hueso. Ya iba en la mejor parte, faltaba poco, hubiera llegado si no fuera porque un tierno chillido lo despertó.

-¡Meow! ¡Meow! ¡Meow!- se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, al igual que uno que otro rasguño a la puerta.

-Agh. Déjenme dormir ¡carajo!- hablo entre sueños tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

-¡Nya!- se escuchó otro chillido más fuerte.

-¡Carajo!- se levantó de la cama, solo con una playera sport y unos boxers, se acercó a la puerta y abrió. -¿Qué chingados quie…?

-Meow.- maulló más calmado el minino al ver al rubio.

-Oh Butters, eres tu pequeño.- lo tomo con cuidado en ambas manos acercándolo a su pecho, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño, eh?- pregunto acariciándole el estómago, a lo que el pequeño tomo su dedo con sus patitas y lo metió a su boquita, mordiéndolo con sus pequeños dientecitos que apenas estaban saliendo.

-Aww, tienes hambre ¿verdad?- con cuidado aparto su mano de minino y le toco la nariz.

-Iré por un poco de leche, no te vayas a ir.- le sonrió y salió de su habitación, bajando a la cocina para buscar un plato y leche.

…

-¡Llegue!- aviso el castaño pasando por el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, hola Kevin.- saludo Kenny, quien jugaba con el pequeño felino en el suelo.

-Hola Kenny, hola Butters.

-¡Nya!- maulló alegre el minino.

-¿Y Karen?

-Dijo que iría a casa de sus amiguitos.

-Oh bueno.- dejo su mochila por algún de la sala y se sentó al lado del rubio y miraron fijamente al gatito.

-Ven pequeño, ven con Kenny.

-No pequeño, ven con Kevin.

-Meow.- maulló asustado el minino mientras daba pasos hacia atrás alejándose de quienes lo llamaban.

-No pequeño. No te asustes.- llamo el rubio tratando de no asustar al felino, metió la mano a la bolsa de su parka y de esta saco una pelotita roja. –Mira que tengo aquí.

-Kenny, no es perro.

-¡Shh! Ten pequeño.- hizo rodar la pelota hacia el pequeño.

Este solo lo miro con curiosidad y soltó un estornudo, causando que el castaño soltara una risa y el rubio bajara la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-¡Hey chico! ¡Ya llegue!- saludo a legre cierta castaña mientras entraba y se acercaba a los mayores. El felino al escucharla maulló feliz y fue a acurrucarse a sus pies.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola pequeño!- saludo tierna mientras lo cargaba.

-Genial, nos ignora.- hablo Kenny haciendo puchero.

-Hola Karen. ¿En dónde estabas?- pregunto serio el castaño.

-¿Yo? Pues estaba en casa de Ruby.- contesto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Nya!- soltó el minino acurrucándose más en los brazos de la menor.

-¿Por qué Butters nos ignora cuando esta Karen?

-Sigo sin entender porque le pusiste Butters.

-Dios Kevin, enserio eres un loser.

-Deja de decirme loser, carajo.

-L-O-S-E-R.

-En fin… Karen, ¿le conseguiste a Butters algo en donde pueda dormir?

-¡Si! Miren.- dejo al gatito en los brazos del rubio para salir de la casa un momento, al regresa, trae consigo una pequeña camita para gatos. –Ruby me la regalo, dijo que antes tenía un gato… tenía.- explico negando con la cabeza triste.

Los otros se miraron entre si y un leve escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas.

Kevin toma la cama y la pone en el suelo, cerca de ellos. Mira al rubio esperando a que este dejara al minino.

-Ok, mira Butters, aquí podrás dormir.- hablo tierno dejando al felino sobre la acolchonada cama.

-Meow.- el pequeño lo miro con curiosidad, luego negó y corrió a acurrucarse a los pies del rubio.

-Uhm, no le gusto.

-Entonces seguirá durmiendo con nosotros.

-Así parece.- todos miran al pequeño, quien al parecer ya estaba dormido en los brazos de Kenny quien lo había cargado.

-Bien chicos, es hora de que vallamos a nuestras habitaciones. Mis papas no tardan en venir.- ordeno el castaño, a lo que los tres soltaron un suspiro de frustración.

-Bien, hoy Butters se quedara conmigo.- hablo Kenny levantándose mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del pequeño.

-Ok.- respondieron los otros dos.

-Kevin, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- pidió tierna la pequeña. –Ayer tuve una pesadilla.

-Claro Karen, vamos chicos.- la castaña y el rubio subieron las escaleras y el subió detrás de ellos, si sus padres se aparecían en ese momento preferiría a que le empezaran a gritar a el que a Karen o a Kenny.

…

El felino se movía demasiado, como si tuviera una pesadilla y de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños maullidos. Kenny se encontraba sentando en una silla con los pies a arriba de un escritorio mientras leía una revista. Al escuchar al felino bajo la revista viéndolo desde donde estaba sentando, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al pequeño que dormía en su cama.

-¿Butters?- acerco un dedo comenzando a acariciar la cabecita al minino.

-¡Nya!- este empezó a lloriquear un poco más fuerte, lanzando pataditas al aire.

El rubio rio enternecido, con cuidado lo cargo y comenzó a acariciarle el lomo para calmarlo.

-Calma pequeño. Kenny está aquí.- susurro depositando un beso en su cabeza. Al chiquito le paso un leve escalofrió y se acomodó en los brazos de McCormick, un poco más calmado.

Kenny sonrió complacido, se acostó en su cama dejando al felino en su pecho. El pequeño abrió levemente los ojos y se acomodó aún más, mirando tierno al mayor.

-Hola Butters. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunto con una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-¿Nya?- maulló confundido ladeando un poco la cabeza, en eso, soltó un adorable estornudo.

-Awww.- soltó McCormick enternecido, rascándole el mentón al pequeñín. Este dio un saltito alegre y se volvió a acomodar para volver a su sueño. Kenny siguió acariciándolo, y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, el también s entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Ya casi es mi cumpleaños! Quiero mis regalos! xD**

**Hey! Hola amiguitos, aqui les traigo el tercer cap recien salidito del horno! (Literal, me desvele escribiendolo xP) En fin... (momento sentimental) QwQ *snif* l-les agradesco *snif* que le hayan dado una oportunida a este fic *snif* enserio, m-me hacen feliz con *snif* cada review, l-los amo! Me hacen tan feliz! L-Les prometo que hare lo posible *snif* para terminar el fic, y que sea *snif* de su agrado TwT Gracias!**

**No olviden su estupido y sensual review! :3**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

MY LITTLE KITTY

Cap. 3: Primer día – Style

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Llegue!- aviso, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Hola Stan, ¿Cómo te fue hijo?- pregunto su madre desde la cocina.

-Bien.- respondió simple, inspeccionando la casa con la mirada por si cierta persona se encontraba cerca.

-¿No quieres nada de comer?- volvió a preguntar su madre.

-No mamá yo… bueno, pensándolo bien si.- entro a la cocina, saludo a su madre y se acercó al refrigerador. De este saco n bote de leche, busco entre las repisas y saco un plato hondo.

-Stan, ¿para qué quieres eso?- pregunto Sharon viéndolo extrañada.

-Uhm, un experimento.- dijo sin más y salió de la cocina subiendo a su habitación.

-Uff, adolescentes.- susurro la castaña y volvió a sus cosas.

…

Dejo el bote de leche y el plato en su escritorio, se quitó la mochila del hombro y la dejo en su cama, la abrió y de esta saco al pequeño felino pelirrojo quien ahora estaba todo despeinado.

-Hola pequeño.- le sonrió amigable, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Nya!- soltó este mientras sacudía todo su pelaje, dando como resultado que su este se esponjara.

Stan soltó una risita, tomo el bote de leche y sirvió el producto lácteo en el plato, acercándolo al pequeño. Este solo lo olfateo, negó con la cabeza y con cuidado alejo el plato de él. Stan suspiro y regreso el plato al escritorio.

-Bien, no tienes hambre. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos?- de su mochila saco un ratoncito de juguete, le dio vuelta a la llave, lo puso en el piso y este comenzó a andar alrededor del minino, quien solo lo miraba con indiferencia. Stan volvió a suspirar pero ahora de frustración.

-Bien, no quieres jugar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres pequeño?

El felino soltó un maullido y se acercó al azabache, acostándose en su regazo, como si estuviera triste. Marsh lo miro extrañado y acaricio su suave pelaje rojizo.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa, este bostezo tiernamente y se acurruco más junto al azabache.

-Aww, eres tan lindo.- lo tomo en ambas y lo acerco a su rostro llenándolo de besos.

-¡Nyaa!- soltó el pequeño alterado mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del mayor. Sin darse cuenta, golpeo a Stan en el rostro, dejando una pequeña cortada en su frente, cerca de la ceja, de la cual empezaba a escurrir algo de sangre.

-¡Agh!- al momento de sentir el rasguño, Stan dejo caer al minino al suelo, quien chillo de dolor, pero se levantó rápidamente mirando preocupado a su dueño.

-Auch.- soltó el azabache tocando su herida, para luego ver su mano con dos de sus dedos manchados de la sustancia roja. Sonrió y miro al minino quien seguía mirándolo con preocupación. –No llevamos ni un día juntos y ya me atacas.

Le revolvió el pelaje y se acercó a un mueble, buscando una curita en un cajón. Al encontrarla coloco un poco de crema en su herida y después la curita.

-Listo.- volteo al ver al pequeño quien parecía que iba empezar a llorar.

-Oh, no nene. No llores.- le hablo al menor tranquilo, cargándolo para acariciarlo. –No pasa nada, estoy bien.

-¿Nya?- el minino lo miro aun triste, se acercó al rostro del menor con delicadeza y le lamio la mejilla.

-Aww, eres una lindura y…

Toc. Toc. El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada interrumpió que siguiera, haciendo que mirara hacia la puerta con curiosidad.

-¿Stan? Soy yo, Wendy.- llamo la pelinegra del otro lado.

-¿W-Wendy?- las mejillas de Marsh se tiñeron de carmín, una sonrisa involuntaria surco sus labios. Dejo al minino en el suelo, quien se metió debajo de la cama, acomodo un poco sus ropas y su cabello y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, viendo a la pelinegra que lo esperaba con una radiante sonrisa. –H-Hola Wen, pasa.- se hizo a un lado dándole el paso a la chica quien entro sin chistar. -¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, iba de regreso a mi casa y pase por aquí, así que me dije "¿Por qué no ir a saludar a Stan?". Y aquí estoy.- se sentó en la cama del mayor, haciendo una pose un tanto provocativa.

-Oh pues… que inesperado, me hubieras llamado antes.- Stan sonrió estúpidamente, recargándose en la pared.

-¿Qué… no te agrada que este aquí?- hablo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al chico, deslizando un dedo por el pecho contrario.

-N-No pero… bueno yo…

Mientras estos dos "conversaban", por así decirlo pues bien sabemos que es lo que hacen o bueno, lo que Wendy hace ya que Stan pareciera que iba a desmayarse en ese momento o es que ya tenía muy alborotadas las hormonas. En fin, mientras esto seguían en sus cosas el pequeño gatito los miraba desde debajo de la cama del azabache, su cara reflejaba cierto "recelo" a la pelinegra quien era la que ahora tenía TODA la atención de SU Stan… perdón, dueño. Observaba con detenimiento como la chica paseaba sus manos por el torso y brazos del chico, sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos, causando que el mayor se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba. Pero fue en cierto punto que hizo que el pequeño saliera de sus casillas.

Wendy rodeo el cuello de Stan con sus brazos y este rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos. Sus cuerpos ahora estaban más pegados y sus rostros lentamente se acercaban al contrario, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros. Apenas dieron un pequeño rose, el minino salió deprisa de donde estaba y soltó un fuerte maullido, haciendo que ambos se separan.

-¿Qué fue…? Aww, un gatito.- dijo la pelinegra al ver al minino que los miraba como al acecho. –Stan, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un gatito?

-Es que apenas me lo acaban de dar.

-Aww es tan lindo. Ven pequeño, no te hare daño.- Wendy se arrodillo en el piso, acerco una mano al felino para que este se acercara, pero lo único que el chiquito hizo fue voltear la cabeza en forma de negación. -Oww, no me quiere.

-Es algo testarudo. Ven pequeño.- llamo el azabache con una sonrisa y enseguida el minino salió corriendo a sus manos. Stan lo cargo y este se acercó a su cara para juntar su nariz con la del mayor, dándole un pequeño beso.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la pelinegra levantándose y acercándose al mayor para acariciar al pequeño, quien a pesar que lo detestara se dejó para no hacer enojar al azabache.

-No lo sé, aun no le eh puesto nombre.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger uno?

-No sería mala idea, gracias Wendy.

-No agradezcas. Haber, ¿Cómo podremos llamar a este pequeño?

Una y media hora después…

-¿Mich?

-No. ¿Noodles?

-No. ¿Reddy?

-No.

-¡Agh!- grito Stan exasperado. –Llevamos casi dos horas frente a la computadora tratando de buscar un buen nombre para el gato y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado ni uno bueno,

-Relájate Stanley.- trato de calmar Testaburguer poniendo la mano en la pierna del azabache. –Ya verás que pronto encontraremos uno.

-S-Si, gracias Wen.- el minino se acercó a los pies del azabache y se restregó en estos. –Uhm, ¿Qué pasa pequeño?- Stan lo cargo y lo dejo en el escritorio, este comenzó a caminar en el teclado del computador, jugando con cada una de la letras.

-¡Hey! ¡No hagas…!

-¡Espera Stan! Mira…

-¿Eh?- Stan miro de nuevo al gatito y después miro la pantalla, en la cual estaban escritas un montón de letras al azar. De repente, una nueva ventana apareció cuando el gatito presiono una tecla cualquiera y en esta venían uno que otro anuncio publicitario, pero lo que más llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes fue que en letras grandes y rojas con un fondo verde, se encontraba escrito el nombre "Kyle" y justo al lado había un gato casi igual al pequeño minino.

-¿Kyle?

-Es un bonito nombre. ¿No crees?

-Eso creo.- Marsh tomo al chiquilín en brazos y lo acerco a su rostro. -¿Te gusta "Kyle"?

-¡Meow!- soltó este alegre.

-Bien, entonces creo que te llamaras Kyle.- le dio un pequeño beso y lo recostó en sus piernas.

-Genial, al fin.- Wendy soltó un suspiro de cansancio. –Bueno, se hace tarde, mejor me voy.- se levantó y fue por su bolsa la cual estaba tirada en el piso. –Adiós Stan. Adiós Kyle.- se acercó a darle un beso al mayor en la mejilla mientras le revolvía el pelaje al felino.

-A-Adiós Wendy.- se despidió apenas con la mano, Wendy salió de la habitación dejándolos al fin solos.

Stan miro de nuevo al minino, quien soltó un tierno bostezo y se acurruco más en su regazo. Acaricio su suave pelaje y se quedó ahí sentado solo para que Kyle pudiera descansar.

…

-¿Y entonces como piensas decirle a mis papas que trajiste un gato a la casa y lo escondes en tu habitación?- pregunto la castaña frente a él, mientras acariciaba al pequeño Kyle.

-No lo sé, pero por si acaso si me dejan quedármelo, me ayudaras a esconderlo ¿cierto?

-No lo hare por ti, solo lo hare porque no quiero ver a este pequeño en la calle.

-¡Gracias Shelly!- agradeció emocionado abrazando a su hermana.

-Agh, bien, bien. Ahora suéltame ¡carajo!- pidió tratando de controlar su enojo.

Desde hace un par de años había dejado de molestar a su hermano, ahora se podría decir que tenían una relación algo "normal" de hermanos. Aunque de vez en cuando peleaban, pero ya no con golpes como solía hacer Shelly con Stan. Ahora solo peleaban verbalmente, pero solo era cuestión de segundos, puesto que preferían estar bien con el otro. Ya que, hace dos años, se habían hecho la promesa de volver a pelear y de guardar los secretos del otro.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpó con una sonrisa separándose de la mayor.

-No importa.

-Shelly, ¿tú crees que debería volver con Wendy?

-¿Testaburguer? Sabes, creo que sería lo más favorable que te buscaras a alguien más, ella solo juega contigo Stanley.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo resistirme a sus provocaciones.

-Mira, cuando estén juntos y ella se te acerque, piensa en Kyle.

-¿En Kyle?

-Seh, imagina que si regresas con ella, no volverás a ver a Kyle el resto de tu miserable vida.

-Uhm…- miro al pequeño, quien ahora jugaba con una bola de estambre, sonrió ante tanta ternura y después volvió a ver a su hermana. –Me parece bien, no sé qué haría si llegara a perder a este pequeño.

-Bien, ahora me voy.- dijo más para sí misma mientras se levantaba del suelo y se ponía sus botas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Eso no te incumbe.- respondió algo fría y salió de la casa.

-Uhm, ya vez Kyle. Tu tía Shelly es una malhumorada.- le dijo divertido al pequeño quien soltó un maullido.

…

Era de madrugada, y Kyle se encontraba corriendo de un lado al otro, esa bola de estambre que Shelly le había dado era tan divertida. La seguía a todos lados a donde esta iba, de vez en cuando chocaba con la pared, algún mueble o simplemente se tropezaba con las cosas que estaban tiradas por toda la habitación.

De un momento a otro, choco contra uno de los muebles, haciendo que este se tambaleara y que un vaso con agua cayera y se derramara en el suelo, mojando exactamente al pobre de Kyle.

-¡Nyaa!- este empezó a llorar al momento, siendo gato obvio lo que menos le gusta es el agua.

Stan se despertó dando un salto al escuchar los sollozos del pequeño, miro al piso encontrándose con el pequeño gatito quien seguía llorando.

-Oh Kyle.- lo tomo en brazos, de un cajón saco una pequeña toalla y con esa seco al pequeño rápidamente para que no tuviera frio. –Debes de tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Meow.- este se acurruco en el cuerpo del azabache, pidiendo disculpas.

-Bueno Khal, vamos a dormir.- se acostó de lado y acerco al gatito a su cuerpo, puesto a que este había empezado a temblar del frio. Se estiro para tomar unas sábanas para así taparse tanto a él como al felino.

-Descansa pequeño.- le dio un leve beso en su cabecita y cerró los ojos para poder dormir.

Kyle lo miro curioso, le lamio el mentón y se acurruco más a él para por fin quedarse dormido. Stan sonrió al sentir el acto del pequeño, lo rodeo con una mano para mantenerlo cerca y sin decir nada más ambos se entregaron a Morfeo.

* * *

**Hey! Hey! Hoo! Eh vuelto!**

**Lamento no haber actualizado en... dos seamanas (?. Bueno, al fin tengo internet en mi casa pero seguire subiendo los caps los fines de semana, asi que nos vemos luego :D Espero les guste este cap y sigan leyendo este hermosho fic. :'3**

**No olviden dejar su estupido y sensual review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
